


Blackberry Pie (Beach, Appearance, Heat, Breeze, Surf)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle reminisces about a bonding afternoon in the Auvergne with kid!Lestat, as they are just beginning to choose separate paths on the Devil's Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Pie (Beach, Appearance, Heat, Breeze, Surf)

**Author's Note:**

> DD of 7/12/14: 5 prompts used, 445 words. I'm exploring the Gabrielle/Lestat ship, bc it is a ship, and it is worth shipping, in a delicate and careful way.

Hours later, satiated from the kill, we sat on the beach, digging our feet into the cool sands.   
  
“Do you remember the day we picked blackberries?” She said.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You were young. Young enough to be missing a few teeth. And your old nurse had cajoled me into taking you to pick blackberries, in a meadow some distance from the castle," she sighed, rearranging herself against me. It felt so good to have her, even for this brief appearance, that I would allow her any subject, just to hear her voice.  
  
“I wanted little to do with you. After having lost several of your brothers to childhood illness, hunger… well, old ’Nette had received an abundance of sugar and promised me blackberry pie and that was enough. We went out in the oppressive late summer heat. It didn’t seem to bother you a bit as you flitted, swift as a fox, gathering blackberries in handfuls and bringing them back to me.”  
  
“I probably ate more than we collected.” I smirked.  
  
“Of course you did.” She flashed a smile at me then. “I thought you would merely be thrilled to be on an adventure so far from the castle. But to see your little face beaming up at me, berry stains like ink across your mouth and hands… it was me you wanted. Just me. It took so little encouragement from me to bring that joy out of you. You were responsive to any suggestion I made, any instruction on how to discern the ripe berries, how to avoid the thorns. For the first time since you were born, I let you in. I let you love me a little.”  
  
The breeze caught her hair as she studied my face. Possessively, I reached out and tucked the wayward gold behind her ear.   
  
“I wish I was still that boy for you,” I said.  
  
“You’re not. You are the  _man_  born from the chrysalis that was that boy. Your mother was the chrysalis of who I am - what I am - now.”  
  
Her delicate hand slipped into my shirt, caressing my chest briefly, then took my hand and brought it to her lips for a reverential kiss.   
  
“Our full basket yielded several lavish pies, your brothers even admitting it was the finest treat they had had in many years. We all had our fill of that pie, your father, half-jokingly accused poor ‘Nette of black magic!”   
  
“It  _was_  black magic. She helped bring us together.” I crushed her against me, felt her nod almost imperceptibly in agreement, her hand curled in mine. We lay back, holding fast to each other, basking in the lulling sound of the surf.


End file.
